


Now or Never

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05, Sunsets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Gira che ti rigira finivano sempre per tornare lì.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	Now or Never

Gira che ti rigira finivano sempre per tornare lì.

Nel corso degli anni Oswald Cobblepot aveva imparato che in qualche maniera contorta il porto di Gotham segnava ogni nuova tappa della sua vita. Fin da quando tempo prima Jim ce lo aveva buttato passando per il tentato omicidio da parte di Edward senza dimenticare la loro tentata fuga. Dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto per quella città era inammissibile che dovessero processarli, Jim avrebbe pagato per quello.

Non sapeva nemmeno perché alla fin fine fosse tornato lì, c’era qualcosa di stranamente confortante in quel posto.

<< Lo ricordavo più grande >> mormorò Edward prima di posare una mano sulla sua spalla. Era avvenuto tutto fin troppo velocemente, e niente era andato come aveva previsto per settimane. Erano tornati ad essere amici, alleati e occasionalmente avversari e poi … il ricordo delle labbra di Edward premute contro le sue non lo avrebbe dimenticato, almeno a Blackgate avrebbe avuto qualche bel ricordo, perché era sicuro che una volta tornato dalla luna di miele Jim avrebbe fatto di tutto per incastrarlo.

<< Ricordavi male >> rispose lui prima di sentire la testa di Edward sulla sua spalla, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto era ingiusto che lui ed Edward Nygma avessero a disposizione così poco tempo, qualche bacio, un abbraccio distratto e poi … poi Jim e GCPD li avrebbero nuovamente separati. Aveva sempre saputo di amare Edward e ora che finalmente l’altro lo ricambiava … tutto quello era ingiusto, come gran parte della sua vita.

<< Potremmo andarcene, a Central City per esempio come ha fatto Victor >> gli suggerì Edward. Potevano ma poi … no, lui era fin troppo legato a Gotham per andarsene, non avrebbe mai funzionato in un’altra città.

<< Forse, ma Gotham è la mia città, se vuoi andare non ti fermerò >> rispose. Un tempo le avrebbe tentate tutte ma aveva imparato la lezione, l’amore era anche sacrificare la propria felicità a beneficio della persona amata, almeno così Edward sarebbe stato al sicuro.

<< Ne avevo l’opportunità, ma sono rimasto. E ora conosco il motivo >> mormorò Edward prima di abbassare la testa per permettergli di baciarlo, tutti e due ne avevano avuto l’opportunità ma erano rimasti e ora … insieme come sempre, o almeno fino al verdetto.

<< Non credevo fossi così romantico >> lo prese in giro Oswald quando si separavano.

<< Lui sa esserlo molto più di me, a modo suo >> replicò Edward, si riferiva così a Riddler e siccome Oswald non aveva mia letto un manuale di psicologia in vita sua si accontentava delle scarse informazioni che aveva. Riddler o Edward a lui non importava, lo amava, li amava e questo gli era sufficiente.

<< Siamo in un porto al tramonto, cosa desideri di più? >> lo provocò Oswald strappandogli un sorriso. Quel porto non era un semplice porto per loro, non lo era mai stato. ripensò a quando aveva affrontato Oswald per la prima volta, proprio lì, lo aveva odiato così tanto in quel momento eppure quando aveva visto il corpo cadere in acqua si era sentito come se una parte di sé fosse morta con lui. Non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse per Oswald Cobblepot ma quello che stavano avendo in quei giorni era gradevole. Un bacio ogni tanto, tentativi di amoreggiare, qualche sfioramento innocente e basta, ad Oswald poteva anche andare bene ma lui voleva di più. Voleva sentire il corpo dell’altro sopra il suo, sentire le mani di Oswald che lo toccavano ovunque e ... voleva che lo scopasse, se doveva tornare ad Arkham almeno voleva tornarci con il ricordo della sua prima e ultima scopata con Oswald, almeno quello il re di Gotham glielo doveva.

Non sentiva più Riddler ma era sicuro che l’altro a breve sarebbe ricomparso, per tenerlo a bada aveva bisogno di medicine e sapeva fin troppo bene che nessun dottore gliele avrebbe mai prescritte … tutta colpa di Jimbo.

<< Non lo so, poter tornare qui domani? >> rispose Edward, Oswald avrebbe capito, Oswald sembrava sempre capire tutto.

<< Vedremo, per fortuna il GCPD è impegnato altrove. Ora … ora baciami >> mormorò Oswald e lui obbedì. Sembrava la scena di un film ma in quel momento non gl’importava, non mentre le labbra di Oswald entravano a contatto con le sue, come aveva fatto a vivere senza Oswald per tutto quel tempo?

Quando si separarono Edward avvertì di nuovo quell’elettricità tra di loro, non sarebbe finito ad Arkham senza che lui ed Oswald non avessero fatto sesso almeno una volta.

<< Devo chiederti un favore >> dichiarò, il sole stava lentamente calando, Gotham di notte sapeva dare il meglio di sé.

<< Tutto quello che vuoi >> rispose pronto Oswald. Quello sguardo … era lo stesso del giorno in cui aveva conosciuto Isabella, così colmo di speranza e di terrore, forse Oswald voleva dichiararsi proprio quella sera a cena e lui … per correre dietro a un fantasma aveva rovinato tutto.

<< Dormi con me. Dormi con me almeno una volta, almeno avremo un bel ricordo quando saremo io ad Arkham e tu a Blackgate. Inoltre il rilascio di endorfine fa bene al corpo, dovremmo proprio … almeno per provare se è vero >> dichiarò Edward, non si era mai sentito così, né Kristen, Isabella e tantomeno Lee Thompkins gli avevano scatenato emozioni simili.

<< Sicuro di volerlo, non usciremo dopo un mese o due >> gli fece notare Oswald. Era vero ma … si sarebbe arrangiato.

<< Voglio sentirti Oswald, almeno una volta prima di finire in quel posto orrendo ma voglio sentirti sopra di me, intorno a me, dentro di me >> rispose Edward cercando di esibire la sua migliore voce da sesso, non era nato per simili cose. Per fortuna Oswald era di diverso avviso, il modo in cui lo bacio era carico di passione e di promesse.

<< Al tuo servizio, Riddler >> rispose Oswald Cobblepot prima che fosse lui a baciarlo. Succedesse quel che doveva succedere, almeno avrebbero avuto entrambi qualche ricordo interessante per trascorrere le notti in cella.


End file.
